


Might As Well Be on Mars

by asphaltcowgrrl



Series: Wes in a Dress [8]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Travis are shopping for costumes.  Wes isn’t exactly liking Travis’ choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Be on Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brenwicru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenwicru/gifts).



> For Brenda: ask and you shall receive. Although this isn't very long, I couldn't help myself yesterday. I hope you (and everyone else) enjoys.

“What do you think about this one,” Travis asked, holding up what looked like a Playboy bunny costume.

Wes made a face.  “Really, Travis?  I’m not busty enough for something like that.”

“Not even with your falsies?” 

Looking up, angry retort on the tip of his tongue, Wes’ words died in his throat.  The grin that was gracing Marks’ face was full of mirth and teasing and he couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m not sure they make them big enough to do justice to an outfit like that, baby.”

Travis shrugged and hung the outfit back up.  “Can’t blame a boy for trying.”

No, that he definitely couldn’t blame him for, especially considering where all this costume shopping was going to lead later.  Once the doors were closed behind them, all bets – and probably most of their clothes – were off.  “Can we find me something a little more manly this year?  I’m still getting teased about that cowgirl outfit you made me wear to Dakota’s party last year.”

Nevermind the pictures that he would occasionally find sitting on his usual seat in therapy. 

“Manly,” Travis scoffed.  “Where’s the fun in that?”  How about this?”

Wes looked at the Elvira-esque outfit Travis held out to him and shook his head.  “You want me to be Dragula this year or what?  No.  Absolutely not.”

“Maybe you should just stay home and hand out candy,” Travis muttered, rifling through the costumes still on the rack.

“I heard that,” Wes growled.  “Keep up the attitude and I’ll stay home – alone – and eat all the candy.”

Not that he would eat all the candy, but he was damned tempted to stay home and try.  Scratch that.  If Travis kept pushing his buttons like this and Wes decided to stay home – alone – on Halloween, he damn well was going to eat all the candy.  And enjoy every last Twizzler, Snickers, and Spree.  He’d regret it later, most likely once he and Travis made up and Marks wanted him in something skimpy, but until that moment, he wouldn’t care. 

“You got awfully quiet,” Travis said, breaking the silence between them.  “You mad at me?”

“Not really,” Wes sighed.  “Annoyed maybe, but not angry.  Why do you insist on tormenting me?”

Travis hung the length of aquamarine material back on the rack and moved closer to Wes.  “I thought you liked it when I teased you, poked at you a bit.  You know how much fun we have when you get all dressed up for me.”

“I do,” Wes admitted, because he did.  Truthfully, if he were honest, lately it wasn’t even about the steaming hot sex that generally followed one of their dress-up dates either.  It had become a bonding experience for both of them.  A way for Travis to man up and act like an adult while Wes was able to let go for a little while.  “I just don’t like it constantly being shoved in my face when we’re in public.”

“Hmm,” Travis murmured.  “Okay, I get that, but we are in a costume shop in West Hollywood baby.”

Travis had a point.  “Fine, so this doesn’t count, but what about lunch yesterday?  When you told me the top that woman in front of us had on would look good on me? It was coral, Travis.  Coral.”

“Coral looks good on you,” he said.  “It’s why I got that sundress in that color.”

“You’re not listening to me,” Wes said, frustrated.  “I don’t care that you thought I’d like it or look good in it.  What’s bothering me is that you said it where she could hear.”

“But she told us where she got it,” Travis defended.

“You’re killing me.  Slowly.” 

Travis chuckled.  “I’m sorry, baby.  I don’t think sometimes.”  He paused for a moment before continuing. “Okay, so I don’t think most of the time.  But I mean well, right?  Didn’t you just say as much to Dakota?  Telling her how I was expressing my feelings in ways that had nothing to do with sex finally?”

He had been and it came as a shock to everyone involved.  But the fact remained that he couldn’t keep Wes’ extracurricular activities to himself.  “Look Marks, it’s like this. I’m not ashamed of us nor am I ashamed of what I – we – do in our free time.  I just don’t want it brought up around people who aren’t in the know.  Especially when we’re so close to the station, like we were at lunch.”

“Ah, I can understand that, Wes,” Travis said.  “Didn’t realize it bugged you so much, I should have paid more attention, I guess.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Wes said, no real edge in his voice.  “But it’s okay.  You’re starting to figure out where you went wrong quicker these days, too.”

Travis looked up at him and grinned.  “Wait, how about this?”

“That,” Wes said, stalled for words.  “Looks like a whored up police uniform.”

“I know,” Travis gushed.  “Isn’t it perfect?”

Wes looked at Travis, blue eyes meeting bluer eyes, and then walked away. 

“Wait,” Travis called, stuffing the hangar back onto the rack and jogging after his partner and lover.  “Wes?  What’s wrong?”

“You need help,” Wes said, pushing through the double doors leading onto the sidewalk.  “Lots and lots of help, Travis.”

“But you still love me, right?”  He’d followed Wes out into the still-warm October afternoon.  

Wes looked over his shoulder and smiled.  “Not sure I could ever stop, honestly.”

“That’s all I need to hear, baby.”  Travis caught up to Wes and slid his arm around his waist.  Tugging the blond closer, Travis planted a noisy, wet kiss on the side of Wes’ face.  “Now about that costume…”

“No,” Wes spluttered.  “If it’s a uniform you want to see me in, I have my dress blues.  But there’s no way I’m wearing… that.”

“What if I find you a short, pleated skirt that matched your uniform?”  Travis raised his brows and waited. 

“That won’t work either,” Wes sighed.  “The shirt’s all wrong.  You’d have to find a less clunky button-up or it’ll look weird with – oh hell no.  Travis, stop plotting right this instant.”

“Not a chance, blondie.  I’m thinking a shorty short skirt, a low-cut blouse and a pair of knee high boots.”

He’d lost the argument and he knew it.  There wasn’t any chance of saving his masculinity for this Halloween, so Wes figured he might as well embrace his femininity and enjoy himself.  “Don’t forget the tie, Travis,” he reminded, giving in and fully succumbing to his partner’s enthusiasm.  “Or the handcuffs.”

“Oh, I’d never forget those, Wes,” Travis stated. 

Wes just laughed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my very favorite holiday of the year. My only regret is that I didn't manage to write something longer this year. Thank you all for reading, whether you comment or not, it's always appreciated.


End file.
